powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Miu Sutou
is of the Go-On Wings. She later came to be identified with the Go-Ongers as well. Nicknamed the "Lovely Sensation," she is Hiroto's younger sister, a "princess" sort of girl whose esper ability allows her to see things though the flowers she tends to. Biography Go-Onger She is amazing in combat. Her fighting style is aikido. She is part of the Go-On Wings, a two-man team composed of the Sutou siblings, chosen by the Wing Clan Engines and brought to the Machine World to become a elite fighting force before the Go-Onger team came to be. However, it is due to their training that she and her brother, Hiroto Sutou, see the Go-Ongers as being too inexperienced to protect the Earth from Gaiark. She idolizes and is severely dependent upon Hiroto, who she always addresses as "Ani" (a shortened form of "aniki," the Japanese honorific expression for "older brother"). She has a tendency to try to "improve" those she sees as lesser than she is, which Hiroto refers to as her "bad habit." Though she initially regarded Saki Rouyama as a "little girl" who she had no time for, Miu eventually becomes good friends with Saki. She later helps Saki and Renn Kousaka in regaining their courage by telling them how they changed her and her brother for the better. She developed feelings for Sosuke Esumi over the course of the series, even dropping to her knee's and screaming apon his "Death" in GP 35, and later weeping as she remembered him in GP 36. In GP 42 Miu attracts a geeky student in a new school she attends and after defeating the monster of the day the other sentai all agree that Miu is attracted to helpless men and they know that Sosuke is one of those men, this shocks Sosuke. However Sosuke still or seems to remains slightly oblivious to her affection of him. After transforming into Go-On Silver, Miu says . With the Rocket Dagger, she can perform attacks such as "Freezing Dagger," "Shooting Dagger," and "Full Power Dagger." As part of G3 Princess with Go-On Yellow and Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia, she performs , after performing which passes the ball made by them. It is later revealed that she and her brother, Hiroto, had learned Gekiwaza as children under Master Gorrie Yen. Master Sha-Fu asks them to revive Rio and Mele, allies of the Gekiranger to battle the resurrected Long. Together, the three use JyuJyu Fukatsu Ken (Beast, Beast Revive Fist) to revive the two allies for a short time. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger To be added Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Miu fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Flying Ghost Ship She reappears in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship along with Kegalesia and Saki, once again performing as the G3 Princesses. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack invasion force, they returned all of the Ranger Keys to their original owners before leaving Earth. Miu was seen holding her Ranger key and salutes to the Gokaigers. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Miu in the eleventh and twelfth episodes of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. Video Game appearances The Go-On Wings appear with the Go-Ongers in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Miu Sutou/Go-On Silver: to be added Go-On Silver Engines *Engine Jetras **Jetras Soul **Jetras Cast *Engine Jum-bowhale **Jum-bowhale Soul **Jum-bowhale Cast Arsenal *Wing Booster **Wing Trigger **Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger Ranger Keys is Miu Sutou's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Go-On Silver key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy Go-On Silver was one of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. The Go-On Silver key was used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on two occasions. *Ahim became Go-On Silver as part of an all-silver Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Action Commander Osogain. *With Gai (Go-On Gold) as they became the Go-On Wings while fighting Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Miu received her key back, allowing her to become Go-On Silver once more. - Go-On Wings= While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Go-On Silver Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) to merge with the Go-On Gold key to create the with two Wing Boosters and two Rocket Daggers at the same time. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting Action Commander Zaggai. *While fighting Basco's Ranger Key Clones of Wolzard Fire and Zubaan. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers in their fight with Pollution President Babatcheed. *To escape the destruction of Gigant Horse. }} Gallery Prrpm-silverm.png|A male version of Go-On Silver (never appears in-show). Behind the scenes Portrayal Miu Sutou is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . As Go-On Silver, her suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Go-Onger entitled Power Rangers Engine Force, which aired in South Korea, Miu is known as Miwoo, while her Ranger designation is Engine Silver. Notes *Miu is the only official Sixth Ranger who is female, though she shares the position of Go-Ongers' Sixth Ranger with her brother. *She is the only Go-Onger with an Engine partner of the opposite gender. *While Miu has two Gokaiger appearances like her G3 Princess counterparts, hers are a tad different: aside from her appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship, she also appears in the final TV episode, Farewell Space Pirates, making her the only one of the trio to appear in the series and not merely the movies. *She is the second female Silver Ranger after DekaBright, as well as the first female Silver Ranger to have a skirt on her suit. *Miu is the only Sentai Ranger of the Super Sentai 199 whose Ranger Key was never used by her Gokaiger counterpart (excluding AkaRed, as he does not have a Ranger Key in-show, and the Extra Rangers/Heroes, as their keys do not belong to a specific Gokaiger). See also External links *Go-On Silver at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Go-On Silver at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Ranger Legend Category:Go-On Wings Category:Go-Ongers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai 8 Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers